


Been You

by baiolles



Series: The Songs Made Me Do It [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ex Sex, First Time, M/M, Makeup Sex, Romance, Smut, Song - Freeform, Song fic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiolles/pseuds/baiolles
Summary: Been You - Justin BieberSehun makes the mistake of his life by treating Jongin like shit in the past. Those ripped jeans look too good on his thighs, and his innocent laugh is too pure for this world. But Jongin has a different idea on how to finally meet his ex.





	Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey apart of a series stuck in my notes called The Songs Made Me Do It. Hope you enjoy!

****

# Been You

## Justin Bieber

* * *

 

 

Sehun was doing just fine if you asked him. In fact, he was better than fine he was _great_.

 

Jongin wasn't doing too hot. When a heart breaks, it doesn't always break even he realized.

 

Sehun had his friends, his social life, his studying and more. Nothing got knocked off the rails for him.

 

Jongin couldn't sleep let alone eat for the first week. Everything had happened so fast. He didn't see it coming. It hit him like a train.

 

His friends would ask him if he missed Jongin. He’d just nonchalantly nod and change the subject.

 

His friends knew he was suffering in hell. He missed him every second of every day.

 

He wonders how he got over the older so fast, wondering if they were really meant to be?

 

He wondered how the hell he was supposed to get over him, wondering how it all crumbled.

 

Sehun never really clarified why he wanted to part. Maybe cause he was bored, or they weren't really dynamic?

 

Jongin always wanted answers. Was he not pretty enough, interesting enough, sexy enough?

 

Sehun never really regretted breaking up with Jongin. He knew the other would move on eventually.

 

Jongin vowed to move on and use Sehun as a lesson. He knew he'd find someone who took the time for him.

 

And Jongin did.

 

It's Friday night. Jazz music is buzzing and glasses are being clinked every half second. Sehun sits at his table alone, wallowing in his drink.

 

He'd just broken up with his girlfriend. Again.

 

Jongin sits on the other end with his soon to be hook up, playing his cards right. The drinks buzzed him, but he could take it. He realized it made the man in front of him even sexier.

 

Sehun recalls his last conversation with his ex as he downs his third glass. She mentioned something about boring, slow, and no commitment. He was over it. He's had no luck these past few months. It's been like this ever since Jongin, but he won't admit it.  

 

Speaking of the devil, Jongin gets up to empty his bladder aka touch himself up which means he has to walk to the bathroom. The bathroom where Sehun is sitting 2 booths away from the entrance.

 

His view from the low seat is perfect. His glowing melanin infused skin, new buff arms, new thique thighs and ass, new blonde hair. And apparently a new wardrobe. It was the new and improved Jongin, and Sehun was drowning in it. He couldn't help but stare at the man's beauty which Jongin took notice of because he glanced around quickly and caught Sehun's wandering eye.

 

Awkward and low-key pissed was what Jongin felt at the moment. How dare he oogle at him when he broke up with him (for no reason might he add). He knew he looked like sex and that was the point: to show that son of a bitch what he's missing.

 

“Hey Jongin. I haven't seen you in a minute. How’ve you been?” Sehun gets up from his booth and asks when their eyes meet. Jongin replies with confidence and makes sure not to highlight his depression without Sehun.

 

“I'm great, actually been meeting a lot of people these days,” he adds noticing Sehun's subtle jealousy. He smirks at that bastard's reaction.

 

“That's cool, glad to see you're holding up well,” Sehun says awkwardly. He kinda hated how Jongin basically threw his successful romantic life in his face. Especially in that leather jacket. And those ripped jeans. God, when did his sense of style get so _stylish?_

 

“Yeah, I have been. Have you? I've got so much going on that we haven't really talked. Anything new?” Jongin asks innocently. Everybody knows Sehun's been terrible at relationships theses days. Karma's a bitch Jongin realized.

 

“Oh, well, y'know the papers and jobs and new people here and there. Nothing special,” Sehun down plays. His social life is boring, there's no new people, and right now, looking at the way Jongin cards his slim, sexy fingers through his pure blonde hair makes him think of the most sinful things.

 

“Don't worry, something life changing will happen before you know it. Trust me,” Jongin bitterly jokes, his sweet chuckle breezing through the air and mingling with the instruments.

 

Sehun’s heart feels something new but familiar blossoming for Jongin.  He wants to ask for another chance, but he doesn't want to seem like an asshole. But that's already passed. Fuck it, he's going to shoot his shot any way.

 

“Hey, I know this is a little late, but I'm really sorry for being an ass to you a few months back,” Sehun apologizes with a hopeful look in his eyes as he takes a small step toward the other.

 

Jongin didn't expect to hear it so suddenly, but he can't help but to give in and forgive those fluffy midnight locks. Yes, he went through hell and back when they broke up, but he can't just highlight the bad times.

 

There was some good in it too. A lot of good laughs, conversations, weird tastes and especially good makeouts. All in all, Jongin couldn't hate Sehun forever. That's just the way he is; he still wants Sehun to be the one. _But_ he could make him work for it.

 

“It's alright Sehun. The past is in the past. But right now, I can't help but notice that it seems like you're almost begging for something?” Jongin chuckles and sees a hint of pink in Sehun's ears. It satisfied Jongin to no end to know he had this kind of effect on the younger.

 

“Ahem, let me be upfront with you. I want us to date again. I know it seems kinda assholish, but I promise I will treat you better,” Sehun pleas with a serious tone. Jongin watches as the other tries to make his case from nothing, amused from what he could pull.

 

“Well, I'm willing to give you a chance,” Jongin could see Sehun's ears peak, “if you give me 7 good reasons why,” he whispers as his eyes cast downwards for a split second. Sehun took the hint from the tone drop in Jongin's voice, and he stepped even closer to him. Stopping Sehun midway through with his ring laced finger, Jongin jerks his head back towards the exit.

 

Guiding the younger with a small grip, the two men disappear into the crisp, clear night with a mission set out in both of their minds.

 

* * *

 

They quietly step into Jongin's silent flat. They can clearly hear each other's breaths. Their intertwined hands feel warm against each other.

 

Sehun makes the first move and drags Jongin to his couch. There, he places Jongin on his lap, the deja vu striking them both. Jongin makes himself comfortable in the familiar space, smiling down at the younger's seductive gaze.

 

Sehun's fingers smoothly run up and down the elder's sides, sending shivers down his back. His lips lock themselves on Jongin's exposed collarbone, the sweet suckling sounds filling the still room.

 

Jongin's own digits card through Sehun's black locks. His breath hitches with each harsh bite, knowing that's going to be a bruise tomorrow. He tries to speak, failing the first time, but manages to utter it nonetheless.

 

“Mhm, you said _ah_ that you were _ha_ going to _shit_  give me 7 reasons why,” he breathlessly spoke. Sehun's kisses became more aggressive against his sensitive neck, moving south faster.

 

“Patience Nini. That's one of them,” Sehun shortly said, marking his last hickey before hunting elsewhere.

 

Jongin guided Sehun to his awaiting lips, finally tasting them again after months. Time slowed down as Sehun purposefully held himself back, teasing the elder. With a smirk and a quick glance into those eager eyes, he finally connected with Jongin, softly smiling against those soft, tequila lined lips. They danced for sometime before Jongin licked Sehun's whiskey bottom lip. Sehun granted him entrance, and Jongin went to work.

 

He adored the warmth and moisture inside his cavern. His tongue explored and dominated Sehun. Slowly and forcefully probing the younger's mouth, tasting every last drop of him.

 

Meanwhile, Sehun lightly glides his hands down Jongin's back to his plump ass, firmly squeezing it, earning a little husky groan. The soft flesh under his palms felt like heaven, and he kept groping the globes, spanking them red every now and then.

 

Jongin's hips responded to Sehun's slaps, grinding down on Sehun's warm groin. He continues with his ministrations while feeling Sehun's thickness against his ass. The younger doesn't hesitate to thrust into Jongin's rear, both letting out a lustful groan.

 

They slowed down the pace and added more force, driving both of them mad. Jongin's neediness shined when he moans against Sehun's lips while adding more force than ever to his grinds. Sehun just smirks and bites the elder's lips, pulling back to gain some air.

 

“ _Fuck_. Two, I'm a great kisser,”Sehun boasts in breaths. He smacks Jongin's ass again, loving the way it slightly jiggles. The elder's back arches at the pain and pleasure tingling in his bottom.

 

“Bet. But I want more. Show me,” Jongin dares as he looks Sehun in his lustful eyes. That was the younger's que to lift Jongin up and walk the remembered path to his bed.

 

Jongin lands with a soft thud, sitting up on his elbows to see the boners they were both sporting. His deep groan fills the room at the sight of Sehun's bulge. Taking notice, the younger smirks and leans down to capture Jongin's lips.

 

This time his tongue dominates, dipping in and out. His pace is slow but harsh and filthy. Sucks and pants bounce off the walls, their occasional moans mixed in too.

 

Jongin loses his patience and frantically tries to undo Sehun's jeans. But the younger tortures him and continues to tease and play.

 

“Fucking hell Sehun, do _something_ with those hands and that dick,” Jongin begs while scratching Sehun clothed covered back. His legs wrap around his waist to bring their hot groins together.

 

“Someone's impatient. I'll make you scream in no time, baby,” Sehun seductively whispers against the elder's lips, “And that's three.”

 

Jongin shivers at the thought of Sehun's thick fingers in him, stretching him and pounding him relentlessly until he saw stars. He immediately unbuttons Sehun's jeans, and throws his shirt. The younger does the same, and soon, they're both stark naked.

 

In the low moonlight, Sehun can see Jongin's needy face, his wood getting harder by the second. The elder softly claws at the sheets below him and utters small pleas in a hushed tone. It's as if Jongin wants Sehun to listen his voice closely and take care of him.

 

“You ready baby?” Sehun softly asks in a whisper. He's already gotten the lube after digging around. Jongin looks up at him through the most innocent yet lewd eyes Sehun's ever seen. He gingerly nods his head, the elder suddenly feeling so vulnerable under Sehun's intense gaze.

 

With consent, the younger uncaps the bottle and spreads the cold substance all over his fingers. Looking straight into Jongin's eyes, Sehun circles his entrance and dips finger past his sphincter. Jongin eyes flutter at the small feeling, his anticipation getting the best of him.

 

“You done this before Nini?” Sehun checks, giving the other a warm smile and a small kiss. Jongin nods and wraps a hand around the younger's neck to pull him closer.

 

“Yeah. With at least 4, so I need you to please- _ah!_ ” Sehun pushes in another finger, scissoring Jongin faster and harder. The thought of the elder lying on his bed with all fingers deep in him arouses Sehun to no end.

 

After a few minutes, Sehun jumps the gun and adds two more. Jongin loves the pain and pleasure that shoots up his spine, his back coming off the bed. Fingers leave marks on Sehun's back, and Jongin brings the younger down for another filthy kiss.

 

Sehun adds a generous amount of lube, slicking Jongin's ass even more. Wet sounds fill the room along with Sehun's hand coming down on Jongin's ass cheeks. Jongin can feel the cool liquid pooling around his hole, Sehun still giving it no mercy. He can feel his toes curl and balls tighten as Sehun reaches even deeper into him. His groans get louder and whinier. His legs start jerking. His abs contract deliciously.

 

Jongin finally cums when the younger brushes past those bundles of nerves he's rarely felt while placing a hard bite on the junction of his neck and collarbone. Breathing heavily, Jongin dips his fingers into his milk and presses it against Sehun's lips, who seductively licks his dirty fingers clean.

 

Their heavy breaths bounce off the walls. Their skin glistens in the low lighting. They look at each other with lust.

 

“Are you still a virgin?” Sehun asks gently while resting his head against the elder's. Jongin focuses his breathing before responding.

 

“Yes, I'm still a virgin. But that won't stop you, will it?” Jongin looks into Sehun's amazed eyes, smirking and wrapping his legs around the younger's waist. Sehun's fingers absentmindedly stroke Jongin's hole, adoring the way it clenches for more.

 

“No, it won't stop me, but will it stop you?” Sehun slowly questions. He remembers how important Jongin's innocence is to him. He doesn't want one night of lust to ruin him.

 

“I'm fine. Just, with you, I've always wanted to, whether I was a virgin or not,” Jongin confesses as he searches Sehun's brown eyes.

 

The elder didn't mean to hold off for so long. But doing the deed with other people never really appealed to him. But Sehun was the exception.

 

Sehun nods and smiles softly, reaching out to the side to grab the condom and lube. Jongin feels nervous all of a sudden, the fact that he's about to have sex for the first time hitting him. The air seems thin. His eyes can't focus as he looks at the ceiling.

 

Once Sehun comes back into his view, he can't look and immediately turns his view away, avoiding his persistently warm gaze. Noticing Jongin's weird behavior, Sehun cups his cheeks and scatters sweet pecks all over.

 

“Getting cold feet, Nini?” Sehun tries to lighten the mood, but Jongin doesn't respond.

 

“Hey, I'm right here. Like you've always wanted. Look, if I knew life would have been better if I hadn't left, then I wouldn't have even stepped out the door,” Sehun admits, Jongin finally turning his head at the surprising words.

 

“I'm here, so please, don't leave me and relax. Let's restart. Let me make you happy,” the younger grins as he starts kiss to the rising corners of Jongin's lips, “That's four.”

 

Jongin finally agrees with a small laugh and brings Sehun down for a cavity inducing kiss. It's light and fuzzy, their lips curving against each other. As their soft tools connect, Sehun rolls the condom on and pokes at Jongin's entrance. His breath hitches, Sehun halting his movements, but Jongin urges to keep going.

 

The girth slides in slowly, Jongin's fingers gripping the younger's shoulders. As it goes past each ring, Jongin's soft whimpers come out. The unfamiliarly large tool shoots sudden pain up the elder's spine, Sehun's quiet hushes and kisses, soothing it. Jongin almost can't take any more when Sehun just reaches the hilt.

 

“Shit, why do people love sex?” Jongin mutters aloud, Sehun softly chuckling into his neck.

 

“It gets a lot better from here, baby. Trust,” Sehun assures Jongin while giving kitten licks to his exposed skin.

 

They stay in the same position for some time until Jongin gives Sehun the green light. The younger's movements are slow and careful, the thick push and pull still uncomfortable for the elder. Jongin can feel the pain, but it’s dull. As Sehun thrusts continue the same slow pace, Jongin finally gets used to the thick tool, finding little jolts of pleasure here or there.

 

Sehun tries so hard not to  mercilessly fuck the elder’s ass, the hot, tight heat too much for him to bear. Jongin’s huffs and small whines fill his ears, pushing him to make the elder scream his name. His hips go faster, waiting for Jongin to stop him, but he doesn’t. Sehun takes that as the greenlight to turn Jongin’s ass inside out.

 

Jongin can’t help but let out a needy moan as Sehun slides against his slick walls faster, the pleasure finally registering in his mind. The younger’s fingers bruise his hips as his own scratch Sehun’s muscular  arms and back. Jongin can’t control himself as he licks a stripe up Sehun’s glistening chest, his walls feeling Sehun’s thrusts jerk. He whines and begs the younger to go deeper, to fuck him into tomorrow like he’d promised.

 

Sehun makes no hesitation to fulfill those requests as he pulls his hips back until the tip is barely sucked by the elder’s pink rim. He waits a few moments, building anticipation, before he slams back into Jongin’s entrance. Catching the elder off guard, Jongin shouts at the force, his body moving against the sheets.

 

The room is filled with the homeowner’s loud groans and moans, slaps of skin on skin bouncing off the walls. Sehun’s low, husky voice praises the elders. Tells him how good he’s taking his dick, how good his tight ass is sucking him in. All Jongin can do is reach for those black sweat dripping locks, but Sehun has other ideas.

 

The elder’s hands are held hostage above his head as the younger’s hips find a new angle. His thrusts are faster and deeper, Jongin’s back arching and eyes rolling back. Sehun’s dick brushes those dangerous bundle of nerves, and  his name is rolling off the elder’s tongue in lewd mantras. Sehun fucks him even dirtier, hooking Jongin’s leg with one arm and resting the other on his shoulder.

 

Jongin didn’t know he could bend like that, but it sends shivers throughout his body, his orgasm creeping up on him amongst it. The thick tool is constantly being squeezed harshly with each thrust, the pink ring protruding with each pull. Sehun can feel his gut begin to coil, his balls tightening, and his hips starting to stutter. Jongin can sense it too, his voice becoming  louder and sexier to bring them both over the edge.

 

One last forceful thrust that sends Jongin across the sheet a couple of inches sends them both to completion. As the younger feels Jongin milk him, Jongin cums untouched, for the second time, his vision turning white then blacks dots spotting his eyes. His back arches higher than before moaning and squirming as Sehun softly fucks him through his sensitive hole.

 

The younger slowly kisses Jongin as his thrusts slow down. He lets go of his grasp on the elder’s hands, them finding his sticky locks. He grins against Jongin’s soft, supple lips, conveying his new found feelings.

 

Jongin lets out a sigh of relief and happiness when they part. He feels blissful and cozy. _Now_ he knows why people have sex. Slick hair makes their onto his shoulder as he feel’s Sehun’s body lying next to him. He must be tired but Jongin couldn’t bring himself to clean them up. He felt too comfortable and sated. He guessed that the younger felt the same since his long limbs already made their way across his body. A small chuckle escaped his lips at the childish behavior.

 

“Tired?” Jongin asks softly, his breathing finally coming to a steady rhythm.

 

“Yeah, but it was worth it,” Sehun says simply with a dreamy smile on his face.

 

His eyes are fluttering, his consciousness going in and out. Jongin wants keep talking with Sehun, but he figures he should give him some rest.

 

“I swear, I never clock out this early. But the stuff I went through before this-

 

“Sehun, it’s fine. You gave me your reasons, and I’m willing to try again. Now get your ass to bed,” Jongin laughs as he feels Sehun snuggle into him closer, his wet lips leaving a mark on his shoulder blade.

 

“I’ll give my other three in the morning,” the younger yawns.

 

“Looking forward to it,” the elder tries to tell him, but he already hears light snores right against his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell ya dear author how you feel about this piece that took approximately too long to make. I don't bite. Well that depends. Stay tuned for more.
> 
> Kudos, Comment, and Share. 


End file.
